


【金钱组】The Empress Of China

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: AmeChu, M/M, 金钱组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 中美——从零开始的贸易纠缠围绕中国皇后号商船来华贸易的故事展开。





	【金钱组】The Empress Of China

第一章  
商船已经在海上飘飘荡荡了近六个月，单调重复的生活足以将探索东方古老而神秘国度产生的热情削减，尤其在习惯了海上瞬息多变的气候后，连一开始让阿尔弗雷德心惊胆颤的风暴也不能激起他半点兴致。如今他每日做的最多的事就是站在船头望眼欲穿的渴盼着，渴盼着看到陆地，渴盼尽快到达此行的目的地。

海鸥从波光粼粼的海面上掠过，偶尔会发出几声孤寂的鸣叫。阿尔弗雷德迎着风调转单筒望远镜的视野范围，在一晃而过的景象中，他似乎在海天一色的远方发现了些异样色彩。他感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍，立刻将镜筒转回去，调整视距后，被望远镜拉近的画面里清晰地呈现出一片近乎于墨的绿，那是陆地的颜色。

“Thank goodness!”

阿尔弗雷德几乎想不顾形象的在甲板上跳起舞来，但在此之前，他必须再向二副确认一番，避免像上一次路过爪哇岛时那样白高兴一场。

二副拿着地图仔细对比了这一片海域的位置和前方陆地的地形后，被阳光亲吻成麦色的脸颊上似乎也散发出金色的光彩，他满怀深情地望着海天相接的远方，信誓旦旦的回答：“先生！我向您保证我们已经抵达了此行的目的地，前方便是MACAU——中/国的海上门户。”

商船小心翼翼的在飘扬着各国旗帜的码头上穿梭，陌生的土地，陌生的国度，让初出茅庐的美利坚小伙子天然地感到敬畏。在他短暂的国家岁月里，他对东方的了解仅限于从亚瑟那里获得的一点稀少而可怜的信息，他只知道那里生活着一群黄皮肤的人，说着跟他们全然不同的语言，使用和他们全然不同的文字，但是那里非常富饶，盛产茶叶、丝绸、瓷器......

船刚靠岸便有穿着蓝底马褂戴着纬帽的带刀士兵上来挥手比划了一通，大意是要他们跟着走。阿尔弗雷德同他的船员们相互看了看，谁也不敢轻举妄动，那士兵似乎不耐烦了，用扁平的口音对他们叫唤：“Come! Come!”

阿尔弗雷德不敢再耽搁，带着一小队船员紧跟着那士兵离开了热闹拥挤的码头。居住在这里的东方人似乎早见惯了他们这样高鼻深目的异域人，沿途谁也没把他们当回事，倒是他们目不暇接的打量着这里的一切。无论是青砖石瓦的东方式建筑，还是五官扁平的东方人面孔以及他们穿的那些宽衣长袍，对阿尔弗雷德他们来说都是颠覆常识的认知。

士兵最终在一个大宅子前停下，他让阿尔弗雷德一行先在这里等着，自己一溜烟跑进宅子没了踪影，很久以后，那里面才慢吞吞出来一人，穿着石青色的团鹤纹长袍，却是典型的金发碧眼的西方人样貌。

那人语气懒洋洋的，用几种不同的语言询问阿尔弗雷德他们是从哪儿来的，来做什么的。他说英文的时候阿尔弗雷德才听懂了他的意思，赶紧回答：“我们从大海东边的美利坚合众国来，我们是来和贵国做生意的。”

“美利坚合众国？没听过，不过既然是要做生意，那你们都带了什么来？”

白皮黄芯的男人几乎要拿鼻孔看人，似乎已能预见阿尔弗雷德他们带来的都是些不入流的东西。

阿尔弗雷德压下心底的火，好声好气的说：“我们带了人参、皮革、毛衣、胡椒、棉花......”

“都不是什么稀奇货。”阿尔弗雷德的话还未说完，男人便硬生生打断了他，目光在阿尔弗雷德的裤兜上停顿了一下，继续说道，“里面的大人怕是不会给你们发通行证。”

阿尔弗雷德的心一下子沉到了谷底，他们准备了一年多的时间，投资了12万美元购置了这艘商船，又忍受了近半年的枯燥旅程才走到这里，难道还没开始就要结束了吗？

“先生，有钱能使鬼推磨，这是世界的通行法则。”

走南闯北多年的船长，一下子就能揣测出这个为中/国办事的西方人脑子里打的什么主意，他附到阿尔弗雷德耳边压了声音提示。

阿尔弗雷德恍然大悟，赶紧拿出纹银送给这个男人。男人也不避讳，大大方方收下后，态度似乎好转了些，他把两手拢进袖子里，像阿尔弗雷德沿途看见的那些东方人一样。

“跟我进去吧，我会替你们说说好话，但我也不敢保证最后一定能让你们通行。”

“谢谢！”

阿尔弗雷德满心欢喜，也不计较这人贪婪的嘴脸了。

一行人走进朱红色的大门，穿过宽阔却略显空荡的庭院，在进入肃穆的公堂前又被要求在门外先候着。阿尔弗雷德不懂这些东方人的规矩，怕节外生枝，虽心存不满也只能耐心听候安排。只是在他等的心急如焚时，却见一身形挺拔摸样俊秀的东方青年带着两随从长驱直入，路过阿尔弗雷德身边时，他微微颔首一笑，算是礼貌的打了招呼，既不用通报也不用等候便进了公堂。

这不平等的待遇激起了阿尔弗雷德的怒火，但是船长又悄悄告诉他，那人多半也是个了不起的大人物，他曾听人讲过这些东方贵族身边是离不开仆人的。

东方青年进去后没多久，阿尔弗雷德也被请入内。果真如船长所说，那东方青年在这片区是个大人物，他坐在大堂中间的椅子上时，身边穿着石青色朝袍的官员都得弯着腰恭恭谨谨的伺候，而先前在他们跟前狐假虎威装腔作势的西方人只能远远地候着，连这位大人物的身都近不了。且这大人物虽然留着长辫却没有像常人那样剃成瓢头。

“你们说英语，但不是从英国来的。”

东方青年罕见的能讲一口流利的英语，虽不够地道也让阿尔弗雷德惊喜万分，能直接跟这位大人物沟通自然比让那贪婪的假东洋人翻译好。

“我们是从遥远的美利坚合众国来的，它就在贵国的东边。”阿尔弗雷德拿出预先准备好的加盖了美利坚合众国大印的航海护照，向东方青年展示，“这是我们的航海证件，上面盖有政府印章。”

东方青年眼底闪过一丝兴味，他对身边的人使了个眼色，那人即刻过来从阿尔弗雷德手中拿走护照，双手举过头顶毕恭毕敬的呈给东方青年。东方青年对这些过分谦卑的举动显然已经习以为常，而阿尔弗雷德却是大开眼界，他以为只有亚瑟家的女王陛下才能得到这样的对待。

“尊贵的君主、皇帝、国王、亲王、公爵、伯爵、男爵、勋爵、市长、议员……”证书开头那一长串的头衔让东方青年忍俊不禁，他用绣着青莲的袖子掩住自己带笑的唇，尽量做到不失礼于人前。

阿尔弗雷德面上一红，当初和官员们商量写这证书时，因预想会接触到中国各种官员和重要人物，便在开头的尊称上写了无数的头衔。但这位东方青年无法掩饰的笑意便足以证明他们把问题想的太简单了。

“中国皇后号（The Empress Of China）?”东方青年微蹙了眉头，似乎为证书上所写商船的名字所惑，他的声音没什么起伏变化，语气却严厉了，“为什么要用这个名字？”

“为了向贵国以及贵国的皇室致以崇高的敬意，我们特意将商船命名为‘中国皇后号’。”

阿尔弗雷德谨慎的回答，他们为这一次贸易倾注了太多心血，绝不能因一点无关紧要的小事而前功尽弃。好在东方青年并没有生气的意思，他反复念着‘中国皇后号’，面上慢慢浮现出意味深长的笑。

“再往里走就是珠江，你们找个引水员，让他指挥你们的商船进入黄埔港。”东方青年说完用桌上的毛笔在另一张证书上草草写了几笔，盖了印章，便让身边的官员将阿尔弗雷德的护照和新办成的通行证送过来。

阿尔弗雷德接过护照和通行证，往青年写字的地方一看，那上面用中文写着三个他不认识的字，阿尔弗雷德猜想那或许是青年的名字。

“非常感谢您！”阿尔弗雷德小心收好通行证，真诚的对这个东方青年说道。

青年挥挥手，显出些疲态。

“走吧，现在出发的话，明天傍晚就能抵达黄埔港。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言不敢再耽误，他的血脉里流传着亚瑟的探险精神，他迫不及待的想要登上那片神秘的土地，迫不及待地想要去见识东方古国真正的容貌。

如青年所言，他们在第二天下午抵达了古国唯一的通商港口——黄埔港。阿尔弗雷德站在船头，远远便瞧见了各国的商船，它们井然有序的停泊在港内，甲板上迎风飘扬的旗帜像是在欢迎远道而来的新伙伴，其中不乏有来自东/印/度公司的经商船只。阿尔弗雷德又看向他们自己的星条旗，自豪感油然而生。

“历史会永远记得这一天！这片海域的人第一次看到星条旗！他们将知道重洋之外有一个新成立的国家叫美利坚合众国！鸣炮！让他们知道我们来了！”

阿尔弗雷德兴奋的对船员下了命令。在‘中国皇后号’驶进港湾的时候，十三响礼炮依次鸣响，回荡在广袤的天地间，高调彰显自己的存在感。很快，那些较他先来的同行也鸣炮回礼，此起彼伏的响动彻底打碎了这一片水域的宁静，码头的工人纷纷停下手中的活，驻足凝望这来自陌生国度的商船。

黄埔港作为外国商船到中/国贸易的必经口岸，早已建立了完善的外贸设施和制度。甫一下船便有一个穿着缎面长袍的瘦小男子带着翻译来接待他们。瘦小男子自称是公行的人，为了打消他们的疑虑，瘦小男子还向他们解释，公行是官方特许的商人建立的外贸组织，所有外国商船来华贸易必须经由公行处理，外国商人在华行动也要由公行的行商监督约束。

阿尔弗雷德将信将疑地跟着这些人走，按照他们的意思得先去税馆挂号口缴纳船钞、引水费、船规银、通事买办费、挂号银等一系列花样百出的费用。税馆离码头不远，其后是个热闹的集市。他们稀里糊涂的缴完费后，瘦小男子又带他们去夷务所，据说那里是专门处理外贸事务的地方，他们想要卸货、装仓都必须通过夷务所找人办理。要去夷务所就得穿过那个热闹的集市了，各色各样的商铺林立在街道两旁，摊贩们的吆喝声此起彼伏，人民通过辛勤的劳动赚取生活费，漆黑的眸子里闪烁着动人的生命之光。对于刚经历了一场战乱，百废待兴的美利坚合众国来说，这里呈现的热闹和生机无疑是让他欣羡的。

阿尔弗雷德观察这里的一切，正看得津津有味时，冷不防撞上一人，鼻子里跟着钻入一阵幽香。他身强体壮自是无事，被他撞到的人却是后退了小半步才稳住身形。

阿尔弗雷德连忙道歉，目光落在对方身上时却不禁怔住。那人戴了一顶帷帽，薄纱掩面看不真切模样，却能从他织金缎锦的服饰和从容不迫的气度上揣测出是个非富即贵的人。而他身后紧跟的随从也很好的验证了阿尔弗雷德的猜想。  
瘦小男子和翻译看起来非常紧张，弓着腰不停地向那人道歉。但是阿尔弗雷德感觉那人并没有怒意，而且隔着那层朦胧的轻纱，那人似乎正在打量他，阿尔弗雷德大大方方的笑，想让那人体会到他的热情友好。对方却似乎并不领情，声音冷冷清清的，也不知道说了什么。

翻译扯了扯他衬衫的袖子，道：“他问你是不是从英国来的。”

“不，我是从美利坚合众国来的。”阿尔弗雷德立刻挺起胸膛回应。

那人继续问话，翻译又尽职尽责的把他的话转给阿尔弗雷德。

“他问你为什么讲英语？”

“我们曾经被英国统领过，但是现在我们独立了，成立了自己的国家。”该死的亚瑟，没事满世界跑什么，让别人都以为会说英语就是英国人了。

阿尔弗雷德在这一刻真想大声告诉全世界的人，他们虽然和英国人长的差不多，虽然和英国人一样都说英语，但是他们不是英国人。

“他问刚才码头响起的那十三响礼炮是不是你鸣的？”

“没错。”阿尔弗雷德骄傲的点头。

“他问你的商船叫什么名字？”

这个人问的真多。阿尔弗雷德皱眉，拒绝回答这个问题。

“您还是回答吧，这位爷身边跟着的人都穿着官靴。”翻译小声奉劝。

难怪这两个本地人一脸谦卑，原来是遇到当官的了。秉着要与中国人打通友好贸易来往的念头，阿尔弗雷德当即放下身段，喜滋滋的回答：

“中国皇后号。”

翻译将话转给那位官爷后，对方却并没有因为他们煞费苦心的示好而感到愉悦，反倒是诡异的沉默了。他这一沉默，现场的气氛似乎都压抑了许多。

“他问你的国家叫什么名字。”翻译抹了一把额头上的冷汗，这夷人不知怎么招惹到这位官爷了，官爷的语气越来越冷。

阿尔弗雷德想这个问题不是已经回答了么，但转念再一想便明白对方或许问的是私名。

“阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯——美利坚合众国的化身。”

官爷冷笑一声，又丢下一句什么话便离开了。

翻译拍拍胸口，长出一口气，道：“民不与官斗。尤其是你们这些夷人，大老远的来，万一惹着谁，买卖还没成人就被赶走了，多不划算。”

阿尔弗雷德盯着那人离开的背影，没把翻译的话听进耳里，一颗心都想的是，那人最后说了什么。

“他最后说什么？”

“他说他记住了。”


End file.
